1224
by Fairylove1501
Summary: I've been roaming the world for 1224 years... I've seen empires rise and fall... I've seen happiness and sadness... When I sleep under the stars, I only have one dream: the last time I saw them... Or so I thought...
1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV

Lucy

I looked around.

Lucy

"What do you want?"

We'll take down Zeref together, Lucy.

"No. Don't. stop"

All together!

For Fairy Tail!

"No"

Hold hands!

I held my head, trying to get the voices to stop.

You won't kill me so easily Fairies.

Deathly sleep!

Ahhhhhh!

Lucy!

"Minna! Don't go! Don't leave me alone!"

We love you Lucy. Don't stop fighting for what you believe in and keep smiling.

"No!"

I sat up in my bed, drenched in sweat and tears. Minna. I clenched my fists, my nails digging in. Then I looked up at the alarm. 8:30. Oh no! I've got 15 minutes!

I got up, did my morning routine without a shower (I really don't get why she takes a shower in the morning and at night.?) and got my school uniform on.

Then I ran through my house to my kitchen and grabbed a strawberry toaster strudel (yum)And a cup of coffee(blech in my opinion) and ran out the door and down the street. Luckily I live 3 blocks away from school.

When I got there I went to my locker and grabbed the books I needed for today. Then I went to the andministration office to complete filling out the transfer forms. I move schools every semester or two because people get suspicious since I don't age at all. I look like I'm 18 though really I'm 1244. I've been to so many schools I've lost count. I'm like the smartest person in the world! Anyway tomorrow is my last day and then I'm off for America! I haven't been there since the revolutionary war! So I'm so excited! Yet I'm scared: war and destruction seems to follow me everywhere. I didn't mean to shoot that first bullet that they called 'the Shot heard Round the World'!

When I got to class I sat in my seat and looked around. The class was small in students but big in space, it was like one of those collage lecture halls! There were at least 14 seats out of 26 that were empty. They were all around me since I sat farthest in the back. I sighed. Soon it will be 15. I soon started daydreaming about America and I didn't notice the teacher walk in.

"Good morning class." His voice startled me out of my daydream.

"Good morning sensai!" We all replied.

"Today we have 12 new transfer students. Come on in." Woah 12 students!

They looked familiar. All of a sudden, I felt a burning sensation on my right hand. When I looked down, I quietly gasped and saw my guild mark. I covered my hand up and started to pay attention.

"Hi, I'm Kasai Dragneel."

My head shot up. I looked at who had the same last name as my best friend from long ago. It was a boy with brown hair and onyx eyes. It can't be him. Can it?

The others began to speak as well.

"I'm Akane Scarlet"

"Kori Fullbuster"

"Hana Strauss"

"Hiko Strauss"

"Mizu Locksar"

"Raiden Dreyer"

"Tetsip Redfox"

"Chieko McGarden"

"Akihiko Fernandes"

"Sora Marvell"

"Masa Conbolt"

By the time they finished introducing themselves my jaw was to the floor. They had the same last names as my friends, but it couldn't be them. I couldn't sense any magic on them. This world probably got new names over the past decade or something. Aren't they like common names or something?

"Alright now as you can see, there are seats around miss Hoshi." I waved my hand, though it was shaking. They all come by and I can see that only there hair are different colors. (Red and pink hair to brown. Blue hair to blond or black. Black to blue. White to orange.)

I started giggling because they looked so weird. Kasai looked at me confused but continued on to the seat next to me on my right. The seating on my right from closer to me to farther was Kasai, Akane, Akihiko, Kori, Mizu, and Hana. On my left was Chieko, Tetsip, Sora, Masa, Aiko, Raiden. They couldn't reconize me since I had platinum blond hair and hazel eyes instead of my chocolate brow ones. Thanks Cancer.

The lesson started but I drifted into my thoughts not paying attention because it's the hundredth time I learned about trigonometry. A groan stopped my train of thought. I looked to see all of the transfer students furiously scribbling down notes as the teacher continues to blabber on. Their sweating. I giggle. But they didn't hear me. So I covered my mouth and started doodling in my sketchbook.

Soon class was done and they started heading out. I followed them and they ended up going to my next class! They probably have the same schedule as me! When we got in, I sat in the back at the end of the row and the rest sat the same as before only Raiden was on my right.

This class went by to and next it was lunch.(block schedule)

I immediately went to my locker to get my lunch and went up to the roof. I always eat alone but this time, they were there. I could hear them talking about something. I went to the door that was cracked open.

"This is all so confusing. What are we supposed to do?"

"We have to blend in until master can figure out how to get back to our world. I'm pretty certain that this isn't our world and Lucy would be worried." I flinched at my name.

Two emotions bubbled inside of me. Happiness that my friends were alive. The whole of Fiore might even be alive. (Everyone in Fiore disapeared) I could go home and stop moving around the world I have lived I for 1244 years. But I was also mad. They left me for 1224 years then showed up out of the blue. Not even thinking about seeing if I were anywhere in this world.

I could still use magic though my eyes and hair will go back to my original colors. So I got a peace of paper that was in my purse and a pen. Then I wrote them a note, enchanted it and let it fly like a butterfly towards my group of long lost friends and ran to the Library where I also like to eat lunch. I'll wait to see what their reactions are


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy POV

I went to the library. But instead of going to the computer where I do homework and write my own stories on Wattpad, I went to the 'fairy tales'.

 _This is where I 'told' Levy to come._

I searched the shelves until I came to a book of 'Fairy Tales' that I wrote a few decades ago. It wasn't a children's book, it was like the Grimm brothers' books. Hehe, they still never published that story I told them.

The book was basically my whole life in Fairy Tail. I flipped to the last page where the book ended. My last adventure with Fairy Tail. With Fiore. With my family.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. I wrote the next note and placed it in the book. I placed the book back on the shelf and went out of the library to my next class. Though it didn't start for another ten minutes.

I got out my sketchbook and sketched the Fairy Tail symbol, then I drew the symbols of smaller guilds around it. Then I wrote in the Fiorian language everyone's names. I got done by the time class started.

My friends sat around me again. I guess we do have every class together. But when I looked around again, I noticed a few more people than usual. I saw a glow out of the corner of my eye. I looked down at my sketchbook and saw the Sabertooth insignia glowing. I smiled. They are all coming back.

"Alright class. We have even more new transfer students."

"I'm Sashimasu Eucliffe"  
"Rūju Cheney"  
"Yukino Augura" **(is that how you spell it?)**  
"Joō Orland"

"Alright class. Let's get started."  
 **(Hair changes still apply!)**

 **~time skip~**

During the next few classes, I saw Levy reading a book after she was done with her work. I guess it was a sad book cause she kept crying. I wonder if she got my message?

 **Levy POV**

Lunch was really weird today.

 **Flashback**

As we sat talking about getting back to Fiore, I saw something flutter at the corner of my eye and land by my hand. I jumped at first but then tuned out of the conversation and picked up a piece of paper?

I could sense magic on it so I quickly flipped it over and read. As I read more, I started to cry. I didn't notice everyone staring at me.

"Levy, what's wrong?" I couldn't answer. I just hugged the piece of paper to my chest like it was a life line. And it basically was...

"Let me see that." Said Erza. I gave her the paper and when she read she cried as well. Out of both eyes.

"Erza?" Asked Wendy.

Erza passed the paper around and we all read it one by one. We all sobbed quietly, even Gajeel.

When the paper came back to me I saw some small writing on corner and when I squinted to see closer I saw... Numbers and letters? I studied it for a minute then realized that it was a call number! For a book! I've got to go find this!

"Hey guys, I'm gonna check out the library, see you in class." They just nodded, still sobbing. So I quickly flew down the stairs and toward the library. I felt my shoulder blade burn a bit like it did in my classes earlier. That means my insignia showed up. I still don't know why though. Oh well... I have got to find that book!

When I went in my jaw dropped. This library is amazing! So many books! Focus Levy not now. I scanned the shelves until I came to a corner with the same first three numbers. Then I looked by author. Then I found it! As I looked at the spine I gasped. The title was Fairy Tail and it had the guild's insignia! This must be it.

I pulled it out and saw the authors name. Lucille Heart. She sounds like Lucy. Does that mean Lucy is alive? I quickly checked out the book and went to class. As I started reading it, the story seemed very familiar. Then it hit me. This is Lucy's story. She's alive. But she could be old... Oh well, she's my friend.

 **End of Flashback**

Finally, school was done and we walked to the giant house that our guild shared. On the way there we encountered some Sabers and we told them what happened. They seemed sad that they couldn't get back to Fiore, so they just walked away.

We continued on until we got to our mansion. Natsu kicked open the doors.  
"We're back and we have very important information." Natsu yelled.

Everyone perked up.

"Hey guys, what did you get?" Asked Bisca.

"Okay, so the first class we had was something called math? It was very confusing." Erza started. We all nodded our heads. **(actually no it's not. Anyone agree?)**

"Then, there was a burning where ever our guild mark was and it appeared!" Said gray. Everyone looked startled. Master Mavis looked surprised. I'll ask her later.

"Then at lunch, this note flew towards Levy and stopped at her..." Wendy continued.

"What did the note say?" Master said. I gave him the note.

"Ahem, it says:  
 **Hey guys, longtime no see... But it's really great to see you all after so many years. I missed you a lot. But I just overheard your conversation and I want to tell you that You can't go back to our world. This is our world that your in, just many years later. Or rather centuries later. You can't go back in time or else this present would change. But time travel is impossible anyways. Though I know I can just walk up to you and we all become one big happy family again, I just don't feel ready yet. Tell everyone else in Fairy Tail that I miss them as well. I hope they are alive, but if you are, then they are too. I'm sure the rest of Fiore is alive. I'll send more notes until I'm ready to come down from the stars... -**? **"**

After got done reading, everyone was in tears. Mavis then spoke up.  
"My suspicions were correct. Now all of you must keep a look out for any magical signs that are not from other guilds. If they feel old, possibly more powerful, it could be our lost fairy. We must find her but I think she would be most likely at the same school you guys go to. Keep a look out and don't release your magic."

I then sat down on a couch and started reading the book I checked out. When, I got to the last chapter, I smiling proudly of what Lu-chan wrote about us. But as soon as I started reading this last chapter, my smile instantly fell.

"What's wrong shrimp?"

I ignored him and continue reading. The frown on my face turned deeper and soon got sad. I stopped at the second to last page and cried my eyes out. Gajeel hugged me and tried to comfort me. When I looked up, everyone was looking at us. I blushed. Then I turned to the last page and a piece of paper fell out. I quickly read the last paragraph on the verge of tears again and closed the book. I opened the note and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8076fec11371a00de5d3f8aa1caf5796"Levy opened the note and gasped. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What is it shrimp?" Gajeel style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"There's another note" she style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone crowded style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What does it say?" Wendy asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It says: br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey guys,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I bet you guys are reading this note after school, right? I saw you struggling in class so here are some stuff to help you."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b319eb71581eaae28fe2aea24cd47f15""The rest are just numbers and letters" Gajeel style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They're call numbers for books." Levy style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ok"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f002b395933d1f0de45d98c269e98b1c"The next few weeks were just studying with a few notes for the group of Fairies. They also ran into other guilds in disguise at the school too. Speaking of school, their guild marks kept burning whenever they were in class and burned a lot more when they came in contact with Hoshi, who decided to stay. Before they could ask her anything, class would always start or she would say something else. In other words everyone was suspicious of her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c691af45f0f4075ed934dda0ed56791d"Truth be told, they had been feeling a dark presence nearby... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That or the cafeteria food was so horrible not even Natsu would eat it.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3874d99c08325ac9781dca5243218a75"Soon it was close to the end of the year, meaning final exams and PROM! The school was abuzz. Mira and a few girls from other guilds decided to sign up to help. The rest of the guilds going to school decided to study for the final exams. Every three or four days, they would all gather somewhere in town to study with snacks and drinks to keep their minds going. Other days, couples or small groups would study their books or eachother's faces.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd0e7dd7ff1650fc3828120cd9a2d66c"Now it was Saturday. Erza, Jellal, Wendy, and Romeo decided to go to a local bakery to study.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec7e01176fcc74e6927312573fd99576""I wish Levy-San could have come. She is really good at math."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't worry Wendy. I'll help you." He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thank you Romeo-san." Wendy said with a light blush as style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's enough lovebirds," Wendy and Romeo blushed even more, "we're here"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Erza style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She marched right in after yelling, "I won't be beaten by this test!" Customers looked at her weirdly, while Wendy and Romeo sweatdropped. Jellal just stared...😏/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aee28da141f6e8caea17f58cd8f74c39"Anyway Erza marched up to the counter and carefully examined the menu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f288cc2d14a6598162c1ceeefd62e50""See something you like Hun?" Said the cashier. Ezra was still deep in thought.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4dd6bc9b181d83578506d658e3d36cd"Then Erza looked at the cakes in the display case. Carefully she examined each one until the door opened and in slid a cake. But this wasn't any ordinary cake this cake had white buttercream frosting with strawberries that had their tips up. The most important part of this cake that caught Erza's eye was the center peice. It was a price of chocolate with the Fairy Tail emblem on it. And with red gel frosting, ERZA was written on it. Ezra looked up to see who put it in the case but through the double doors to the kitchen she saw blond hair tied up in a familiar hair style. Ezra blinked but she was gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ebdc496964d985139005485a982a10e""I'll take this these" Ezra pointed to a chocolate strawberry cake and the Fairy Tail cake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd433031a4c1cf90be86bf02156608bc"After the cakes were packed in boxes Erza went to sit down with the others. She ate the chocolate cake, occasionally stopping span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(gasp!) /spanto work on some problems. When she was done, after a few hours, they got up and went back to the mansion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5752ed830bd7a34b84dd3b1650705843""Ne, Erza-San. What's in that box?" Asked Wendy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d157c4edef42be9cddf5aa2b938c8a30""A cake." She said simply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e500360477f1ae4bad7558b387a0b687""You didn't eat it?" Asked Jellal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d49002919124dee8f77799e22a31abbf""No. I'll share it with the guild."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33edfd7b9451b0749ddc1e1970eded3c""Nani?!" All three shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d997275e9f46777a16a09ebe139b73f6""Shut up we're here" eErza said as she opened the doors to the foyer of the mansion. They went down the long hallway to the big ballroom set up as their guild hall. Everyone was there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65d9e272e82993be6a787ae1efa18d16"Erza climbed on the stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcc3f7f36519c1a52a46bb9f85728ce3""Shut up!" She said and everyone quieted down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32a7d42a899e99503097b8fc532f8cad""I have something to share with you all" she said as she held up the small cake. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone sweatdropped. Then exploded into chaos. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ERZA. Was. Willing. To. share. Her. CAKE!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4a1139d4ab44b57d11bfb9184b380c7""Run the world is ending!" Screamed Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62f4fec6aa82a69e62e68663086cc89c""Shut up flame brain! I really doubt she'd share a decent portion of that tiny thing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1b5fd21ac9d7382b0d684bc67efa83b""What did you say ice princess?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cab627abcbcc52a2d950505fa6c0d70""Oh, you can't hear now can you flame breath? What happened to those high and mighty dragon slaying senses?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60962195a93a7e455cc9ad25b4151e8a""For your information Elsa, my sense are way better than yours and you should really stop eating strip beans."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5feef6a0122a328bb6a8ad27e42cf780""There ain't no such thing Jalepeneo mush head!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="860b0d611db3a9bc24b8b85aacc1428f""Of course there is, snowflake! It's why you always smell so bad, and that you keel stripping!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d69d19b3ecae9a956c62061bbf7e9436""I ain't stripping"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="534a075b9751010714392f4674eef012""Gray-sama darling, shirt" said Juvia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1023c7e5f5eda87a03d76f8f5f7a6e6f""Wha?! When did this happen?!" Said the said stripper... As he went off to find his shirt, Juvia turned to Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13e4a120931813fabbc89a10d94ec2fe""And for Natsu's information, Gray-sama doesn't smell bad at all!" And with that she walked away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d1b0988a7740658d1231a6924d2b0cd""What was that?" Asked Happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fcafda49179288283e31f3c9da1eef2""I don't know tomcat" answered Carla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb8906a82d0a25f7a9b18390a8b1a6e4""This cake is what I found at the bakery we went to." Erza announced/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0ff836fc1a2e85b84f973e2a1fdbf88""No duh" some one said... *Cough*Natsu*Cough*.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b290c571bc64cf157da2de1d9a356355""I was looking at the cake until someone put it in." Now Erza showed them the cake. Everyone gasped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="302b9ec735161e19a0dba7a59c5c36dc""Once I realized what it was, i looked up to see who put it in. And through the window of the back door to the kitchen I saw blonde hair in a very painful, familiar hair style. Once I blinked she was gone but this cake was still there."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone murmured what they thought of the situation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c27a3260ca448d5680a9478c97bb74f1""There must be a message on the chocolate! Like there was one for Me in the book!" Exclaimed Levy. Everyone agreed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f99971dfd8ecf4ff3bfa077b4e9a879f"So Erza carefully pulled off the chocolate guild mark and it started to sparkle and glow. Then the chocolate melted and floated out of Erza's into the air. Everyone's mouths started to water... But the chocolate continued to float in the air until it started to move in a line, then a shape then finally words were legible./p 


End file.
